Snk in ¿Hogwarts?
by GinnyPocket
Summary: En tiempos de conservadurismo, con un fuerte rechazo a los sangre sucias y mestizos, Eren Jaeger es un traidor a la sangre, con un grave problema en el corazón: está enamorado de una serpiente. /Eren Gry!/ Levi Sly!/Riren/Summary cambiado por tercera vez!
1. Un día cualquiera

**[Disclaimer: Estos pertenecen respectivamente a Hajime Isayama y JK Rowling]**

 **[Disclaimer: Posibles errores ortográficos.]**

* * *

 **...**

 **Capítulo 1: Un día cualquiera.**

 **..**

 _"El sombrero seleccionador solo comete siete errores…"_

 **¿Quién me pagará todos estos años perdidos?**

 **.**

— "Hasta que una mañana el viejo Slytherin partió, y aunque las peleas cesaron, el colegio muy triste se quedó…"— canturreó Hanji como cada día, para la molestia de Levi y la diversión de los demás.

Desde que los habían juntado en aquel proyecto en tercer año, la lunática cuatro-ojos (como él le decía) se había autoproclamado su amiga, ni siquiera siendo el mismísimo Ackerman capaz de detenerla. Poco a poco la gente se fue acostumbrando a esa rara combinación, en dónde no solo resaltaban los colores de sus respectivas casas sino también sus personalidades.

Tan distintas y a la vez tan complementarias. Solo un loco se atrevería a criticarlos cuando Levi había dejado bien en claro que no le temblaría el pulso para lanzar una imperdonable sino se comportaban. Ellos no lo desacreditaron, al fin y al cabo, es una serpiente.

Frío y eficaz.

— "Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores quedaron reducidos a tres volvieron a estar unidas las casas como pensaban estarlo siempre…"— continuó su perorata, crispándole los nervios al Slytherin, que había llegado a su límite. Se masajeó las sienes.

— Tan temprano y cantando esa mierda sin rima, maldita cuatro-ojos. ¿A caso no te han dicho lo nocivo que es tu puta voz para mis oídos?

La joven hizo puchero y pese a que le habían advertido que huyera en esos momentos "de peligro", ella le siguió rogando tomándole del brazo.

— Pero, Levi…

— Quita tu mano, basura. — le gritó dándole un sopetón.

— Tan caballeroso como siempre.

Una voz burlona se hizo oír por todo el pasillo, antes que la chica pudiera siquiera responder algo con más desatino. Erwin Smith, Slytherin desde sus jóvenes once años, los miraba desde la cómoda columna en donde dejaba ver su ridícula estatura, para opinión de Levi.

— Oi, ¿Y tú? — habló Levi enviándole una mirada filosa— no fuiste al dormitorio anoche.

El rubio bostezó un poco y con voz desapasionada le contestó.

— Estaba ocupado.

— ¿Con qué?

— ¿Qué importa? — se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Un poco de suerte y el muchacho de ojos grises lo olvidaría.

— Importa, Smith— rayos, no tenía tanta suerte— cualquier cosa que tome tu "valioso" tiempo solo significa una cosa…

Erwin sonrió brillantemente.

— ¿Qué, Levi? — se atrevió a hablar al confirmar el silencio del otro. El susodicho bufó.

— Hablaremos.

— Uhm…—murmuró Hanji después de haber estado siguiendo la conversación como si se tratara de un juego de ping-pong. — Enanín, ¿Por qué no aceptas que Erwin tenga con quién salir y tú no?

— ¿Eh? — contestaron al unísono. El aludido no pudo más que gruñir.

— Sí, claro— habló pasando un brazo por su cuello— ¿Quién querría salir con un enano, loco de la limpieza y encima amargado? ¡Como dicen! ¡Un metro sesenta de puro o…!

Su discursito fue interrumpido por un movimiento de varita que la dejó elevada a unos metros del piso para después ser lanzada estrepitosamente a la columna que hace unos momentos se había posado el rubio. Fue a su auxilio.

— Hanji, ¿Estás bien? ¿Me oyes? Levi, esta vez sí que te pas… ¿Levi? — el joven no pudo más que sonreír al ver que su amigo como toda una serpiente, había fugado del crimen. Apreciaba a Hanji pero él no sería quién lo delataría.

* * *

 **12 de octubre.**

Día libre y eso solo significaba una cosa para cualquier residente de ese castillo: Visita a Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, los planes de Eren y Mikasa se habían tornado frustrados al ser informados por medio de Sasha que el menudo muchacho rubio que buscaban con desesperación se encontraba en la enfermería.

Preocupados, los _Gryffindors_ raudamente cedieron rumbo por los pasillos del segundo piso en donde, por quién sabe qué razón, Armin Arlet se situaba en su día de descanso en vez estar junto con ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo y ya estaban a unos cuantos pasos del biombo que les separaba de la cama evidentemente ocupada, asimismo, se observaba la silueta de su mejor amigo, sentando en una silla al lado de esta. Lo que escucharon los dejó desorientados.

— _¿Cuándo vas a dejarlo?_ Esa relación no te lleva a ningún lado, Han. Solo hace más que destruirte, y tú lo sabes… Mírate, esta vez ha sido peor…— escuchaban como le decía su amigo en tono agobiado.

— Es que _yo_ lo provoqué…

— No lo justifiques— suspiró. Parecía conversación de cada día. Eren se animó a intervenir.

— ¿Acaso tú novio te lastima? — Eren se cruzó de brazos por otro lado, Mikasa estaba seria.

— ¡Eren! — sonrió alegremente Hanji mientras le hacía espacio en su pequeña cama, este accedió.

— ¿Eso es cierto? — preguntó la leona subiéndose su bufanda roja.

— ¡No, qué va! — hizo un ademán con la mano— ¿Rivaille mi novio? — bufó haciendo que los muchachos se miraran— ¿Cuándo los enanos odiosos han sido de mí preferencia?— sacó la lengua.

— ¿Entonces…?— habló la pelinegra.

— Armin está hablando de mi relación amistosa casi destructiva con Levi que me ha dejado doce horas en cama— si no fuera porque solo se le oía a la chica nadie hubiera pensando que se trataba de una tragedia. Hanji confundía con su amical sonrisa.

— No sé mucho de él— admitió Eren mordiéndose los labios— Mikasa ¿No es tú primo aquel chico? ¿A caso no es un Ackerman?

— Bueno…

— ¡Claro que lo es! — exclamó Armin buscando en lo profundo de su cerebro— Solo hay una rama Ackerman y…

— No es mi familia— aclaró Mikasa sin duda.

— ¿De qué hablas? — esta vez fue Eren confundido— Él es tu…

— Eren— lo llamó tomando sus manos— tú eres mi única familia, ¿Entiendes?

— Pero…

— Oh, oh, no es de mi gusto interrumpirlos tortolos— comentó ocasionando que el chico frunciera el ceño y la pelinegra se sonroje— pero, Armin ¿No tenías que ir con ellos a Hogsmeade? ¡Yo estaré bien tonto!

— Han… —suspiró. Sabía que lo que dijera no causaría ningún efecto en su decisión. Así es Hanji Zoe, terca como una mula— bueno, entonces prométeme que iremos juntos la próxima vez.

Se besó los dedos.

— Promesa de _águila a águila._

Y así fue como los tres muchachos se fueron a pasar un día en compañía.

* * *

 **Dieciséis horas. Las tres escobas.**

— ¿Y bien? — comenzó hablando Eren mientras Armin recibía las bebidas— tenemos todo el día, Mikasita…

La joven por primera vez no quiso complacer al castaño. Y no era porque padeciera algún tipo de trauma, no. Ella _los_ odiaba. Sin embargo había jurado sellar el tema cuando esa vez Levi se presentó en la casa de los Jaeger, pero debía admitir que a Eren se lo debía.

Estaba viviendo en su casa como un miembro más de su familia, sin darles ninguna explicación a él y a Carla sobre su desamparo. Debía al menos ser sincera con su hermano. Porque eso era, o bueno dejando de lado sus sentimientos incestuosos por él, apreciaba al chico.

Eran su familia. Su única familia.

— ¿Quieres, Mika? — le ofreció el rubio cortando el silencio que se había formado. Eren carraspeó.

— Gracias, Armin— con un asentimiento de cabeza recibe la cerveza de mantequilla y le da un sorbo.

Ya un poco más decidida trata de confesarse pero la pequeña risita de sus amigos la interrumpe. Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta luego de que las risas se hicieran inaguantables.

— Si serás tonta— le dice Eren, y para su sorpresa, el chico toma una servilleta de la mesa y le limpia la boca. Mikasa se queda quieta— con esa cara seria y un lindo bigote de espuma no convencerás a nadie…

— Déjamelo a mí— le asegura limpiándose lo que queda con el rostro ruborizado. El muchacho suspira.

— No estoy enojado contigo, Mika.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Entonces? — traga saliva mientras siente como Armin le toma de la mano.

— No los debes ¿eh? — y hasta allí llegó su aguante. Deja que las miradas se tornen al pequeño show que hacen los gemelos Weasley para comenzar a hablar.

— Cuando mis padres murieron, los Tíos Kenny y Kuchel me abrieron las puertas de su casa, ellos tenían un hijo de mí edad.

— ¿Por lo tanto…?— dijo Armin, la chica asintió.

— Sí, Levi es mi primo. Ahí me quedé desde los ocho hasta los once, el resto es historia.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste, Mikasa? — soltó el castaño confuso.

— No, yo no me fui. Ellos me echaron.

— ¿A una pequeña niña? — preguntó Armin con elocuencia asimismo, Eren se indignó. Mikasa respondió amarga.

— Ese el precio de ser una Gryffindor.

Entonces lo entendieron. Los Ackerman eran la típica familia sangre pura que no podía evitar soportar que su apellido cayera en manos de la casa enemiga. Seguro la borraron de su árbol genealógico e hicieron como sí Mikasa Ackerman jamás existió. Ahora Eren sabía una parte de la historia, y pese a que no toda, al menos la muchacha se había quitado un peso de encima. Tomó las manos del Gryffindor y le dijo.

— Tu eres mi única familia, Eren— y está vez el chico no se sintió con las energías suficientes como para molestarla. Un abrazo, eso fue lo que le regaló.

* * *

 _Advertencia: OoC inconsciente._

 _Hasta ahora:_

 _Sly: Erwin y Levi._

 _Raven: Hanji y Armin._

 _Gry: Eren y Mikasa._

 _.._

 **Nota: Este es mi primer fic y por ende estoy emocionada y nerviosa a la vez. Si ustedes se animan a leerlo, les agradecería que me dejaran un review, para saber que por ahí alguien le ha gustado mi locura de juntar a Snk con Harry Potter.**

 **Espero sus opiniones.**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **G.P**


	2. Antes de ser Sly y Gry (Parte1)

**[Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen respectivamente a Hajime Isayama y JK Rowling.]**

 **[Disclaimer: Posibles errores ortográficos. Hice rápido el cap. Un poco. Tengan piedad si cometo una tontería]**

 ** _¡Ha leer!_**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Cuando nos conocimos (antes de ser Slytherin y Gryffindor) Parte 1**

 **...**

¿Has visto el cielo antes del amanecer alguna vez? Es inefable. Cuando las sombras de la oscuridad todavía nos rodean y tocan las 5 am de la mañana, todos aún están recorriendo onírica. Levi Ackerman, de once años se alistaba para lo que sería la primera aventura de su vida. La carta en su mesita de noche era prueba. Debido a que él había nacido con un don, con una fuerza divina como decían los griegos, con algo llamado _magia_. Hoy 1 de Septiembre tenía todo y a la vez nada. Soñó con ese día tantas veces en su mente absurda, en el cuál él sería _minúsculamente feliz._

Que ingenuo.

Hace unas horas, lo hubiera jurado. Ahora la cosa se había tornado distinta cuando los latidos de su corazón dejaron la apacibilidad para enloquecer. Esa noche despertó sudado, por el entremezclamiento de sus pesadillas con la realidad misma. Parece ser que iba a levantarse pronto. Porque él no se levantaba a las 5 am de la mañana porque fuera costumbre, esta vez, simplemente no pudo ignorar los jadeos de su madre clamando piedad.

Las paredes victorianas guardaban más secretos esa noche que proclamaban ser rotos aquel día de Septiembre. Como los gemidos de su madre, que se rompían uno tras otro. Ellos decían algo. A Levi se le quedó grabada la palabra _crucio_ por mucho tiempo. Sus manos se hicieron puños a la vez que comenzaba a transpirar de nuevo.

La Casa Ackerman era en común silenciosa. Sin embargo, cuando iniciaban las palabras bordes y los golpes y las promesas que arañaban el cuerpo y el corazón; todo se volvía un caos. No obstante, su padre los amaba o eso es lo que decía, pero estaba tan hundido en sus mierdas, tan consumido. Levi lo odió. Lo odió por sacrificar lo que pudieron ser como familia por un puesto en el Ministerio…

Que no valía nada. Porque conforme los crucios comenzaron a ser más constantes la voz angustiosa de su madre comenzó a descender hasta hacerse polvo. Una vez escuchó que el dolor te indica que aún no estás muerto. Escuchar el dolor de su madre era eso. Saber…que aún podría verla esa mañana.

De repente, oyó como ella se acercaba arrastrándose hacía su cuarto. Levi, parado frente a esta, escuchó también los pasos de su padre y más crucios. Su mano temblaba, todo su cuerpo lo hacía.

Kenny la había querido tanto… ¿Qué cambió?

Una voz en su interior le dijo que las personas que no se aman no pueden amar a otras.

Rasgos de dolor. El cuerpo del preadolescente estaba paralizado y trémulo mientras que pequeñas gotitas de sudor caían por su frente; su labio entreabierto no dejaba de temblar. Como hubiera querido también perder la audición; la voz de su madre, esa voz que tantas veces le cantó, ahora era la voz de alguien moribundo. Ella le estaba tocando la puerta desde abajo, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. ¿Por qué no abres, Levi?

¿Por qué no lo haces?

Fue el miedo. Tantas veces que se quejó de los cobardes, él había sido uno con la única persona que amaba. Con la única persona…

Sabía que cuando todo terminara se encontraría con rastros de agonía en su puerta. Esta vez no tuvo intención de _limpiar_. Lentamente, tibias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos enrojecidos y picosos. Ninguna palabra se atrevía a salir de su boca. Él podía jurar como las hojas de sus libros se teñían de sangre.

Porque todo lo que amaba ella se lo enseñó. Porque en tan solo minutos la luz de su vida se iría y ya no tendría como regresar a ella desde las sombras…

Lo presentía. Fue tan horroroso que tuvo que tocarse el corazón y apoyarse en su baúl, arrodillado en el suelo. Levi de once años entendió que así como la felicidad y la paz son frágiles, también las mentes de las personas lo son. Un mal día puede acarrear una serie de consecuencias que pueden marcar tu vida; Levi no necesitó de un _obliviate_ para olvidar.

A unos metros de ahí, Mikasa Ackerman, prima de Levi se encogía a una esquina de la puerta sudando a cantaros. Se tocaba la cabeza con las dos manos mientras lloraba en silencio. Una vez oyó a su madre decir que de niños había sido como siameses. Podían percibir lo que el otro sentía; creían que era parte de la química de sus magias interiores. Nunca se supo en realidad el porqué de eso.

Ahora, ella no podía ignorarlo. No podía ignorar el hecho de que si su tía le pasaba algo y quedaba fuera de juego, la única constancia que le quedaba para estar en ese lugar era _a qué casa de Hogwarts pertenecería al final del día._ A Kenny no le gustaban los intrusos. A él no le gustaba nadie y menos una mujer. Una niña frágil como ella, débil.

Mikasa hizo su baúl esa noche. Metió todo lo que necesitaba para su estadía en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería y también lo que nunca necesitaría. Porque algo en su interior le decía que iría a cualquier casa menos a Slytherin. Kenny fue el primero en darse cuenta. Simplemente ella no tenía el talante ni el glamur de uno de su casa.

Ella era más bien fuego, coraje y pasión…

Esa noche algo sucedió con los primos Ackerman. Experimentaron un retroceso, una transformación. Sus auras mágicas en algún momento de la noche hicieron _clic_ , como si fueran una, como si fueran gemelas. Como sí, compartieran el mismo destino aunque eligieran diferentes decisiones.

Se volvieron fuertes e impenetrables aunque todavía no tocaba probarlo.

Más adelante, tal vez.

* * *

Literalmente, esa mañana todos se olvidaron de que tenía que ir a la plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos para su primer viaje a Hogwarts. No los culpaba. Se las ingenió para llegar con su prima Mikasa, la cual se había mudado hace un tiempo a la casa, y cuando lo hizo; con su baúl a un costado de su pierna derecha y sin ningún animal mágico asqueroso, se quedó parado mirando cómo la gente comenzaba a llegar. Su prima lo imitó sin dejar de echarle algunas miraditas de lástima que no le causaban ninguna gracia. Él envidió qué de cada 5 personas que venían, todas ellas llevaran en sus rostros una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con una paz que carecía.

Por otro lado, un niño de la misma edad pero en otras condiciones entraba a la plataforma. Sonriente y con la curiosidad innata de su edad volteó a mirar a cada una de las personas, quiénes no dejaban de murmurar sobre el color de sus ojos. Él ya se había acostumbrado a ese hecho. Sin embargo, nunca sería bonito sentirse acosado. Porque el color de ojos de Eren Jaeger para un mago eran herencia de la pureza de sangre. Mientras que para un muggle era el renacimiento.

Su familia en efecto era de una línea de magos, no obstante, no conformaba los _"Sagrados veintiocho"_. En conclusión, aún había gente que al enterarse al primer instante de su apellido lo miraba con repudio, como a un muggle más; olvidándose completamente de la belleza de sus ojos y del interés superficial que habían tenido en ellos. Debido a que sus padres eran gente que podía relacionarse con quién sea con la condición de que fuera buena. Los llamaban aunque con poca frecuencia por su círculo cerrado de amistades: " _traidores a la sangre"_ , cosa ridícula en su opinión.

A Eren no le importaba.

— Cariño, ¿Has traído todo? — preguntó la mujer con aire preocupado empinándose frente a su primogénito. Eren movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. La mujer, de pronto, comenzó a llorar —Oh, Grisha, nuestro bebé está creciendo.

Fue ahí donde Eren volteó a ver a su padre quién abrazaba a su madre con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Está vez había sido peor, pensó el niño cuando vio como los arañazos en su rostro aún persistían. Para alguien que no era cercano a los Jaeger, no podía saberlo pero Grisha Jaeger era hombre lobo. Uno de verdad. Eren nunca se sintió intimidado por la condición de su padre, en más, lo amaba por darles todo a ellos y no dejarlos pese a que muchos hubiera optado por hacerlo. Una vez, curioso de su transformación, en unos de sus viajes casi lo sigue hacia un bosque en Albania pero su madre no sé lo permitió.

El hombre llevaba la típica capa de mago y las vestiduras más humildes. Con sus lentes de botella, sus ojos le sonreían bajo estos mientras que su mano grande y fuerte le removía los cabellos castaños de su cabeza con ternura.

— Cuídate, hijo— le dijo con dejo de angustia y nostalgia, como si fuera la última vez.

Y es que siempre podía ser la última vez. El menor aún no quería perder a uno de los seres que más amaba. Lo abrazó con ganas, mientras veía a su madre desde su pequeña altura. Ella llevaba un vestido morado oscuro con corsé que tenía un corte que le llegaba debajo de las pantorrillas sin que eso desentonara de ningún modo. Elegante y clásico, Carla Jaeger a sus 30 años de edad era una mujer bella, que aún atraía las miradas de los hombres al pasar. Ese día llevaba un sombrero en la cabeza de color negro, con un adorno de una flor del mismo color.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar a causa de que su Eren se iría ese día a Hogwarts. Ella temía por su integridad física, ese colegio nunca le había parecido seguro aunque todos lo juraran con lealtad. Ella había estudiado en la _Academia Mágica Beauxbatons_ , así que realmente no podía afirmar de su propia experiencia ello. Carla había querido que su hijo estudiara en su alma mater pero era imposible ya que la academia solo aceptaba a ciertos alumnos por motivos de origen. Carla era española.

— Eren— le llamó acariciando su mejilla izquierda — ¿Cuidarás el secreto?

— Si, ma— prometió.

Eren, ante todo pronóstico, había resultado ser también una _veela_ como ella. Mitad veela para ser precisos. Y hasta el momento, no se sabía con exactitud como la sangre de veela surtiría en él. Era el primer macho veela en siglos y había nula información sobre ellos; Carla estaba asustada con eso y a la vez aliviaba que su sangre veela no haya despertado todavía. Era muy pequeño para controlarlo. Actualmente, el pequeño llamaba la atención por sus brillantes y misteriosos ojos de colores. Carla era una veela exótica, así que podía decirse que tanto su hijo como ella llevaban pocas características tradicionales de la semi-criatura.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya llegó el tren! — gritaron por ahí. Carla comenzó a abanicarse mientras le daba un gran beso de despedida en la mejilla a su hijo. Eren gruñó.

— Carla…—le regañó Grisha divertido al ver como su hijo trataba de sacarse el labial rojo de su mejilla. De pronto, el niño para sorpresa de los demás, sacó su varita de su bolsillo apuntándose.

— ¡Fregotego! — pronunció con voz firme e infantil. Como consecuencia, la mancha desapareció limpiándose. Sus padres lo felicitaron con unas pequeñas palmas.

— ¡Eres un niño inteligente, mi bebé! — le alabó tomando una de sus mejillas. Eren hizo un puchero.

— Armin me lo enseñó— le explicó, orgulloso de tener un amigo tan listo. Con eso, se acercó a su carrito para sacar a su _micropuff_ de color azul de su pequeña jaula. Quería jugar con él. —No te escabullas está vez ¿eh? — le advirtió con voz bajita con una mirada severa de por medio.

Y así como ellos, las personas iban y venían. Despidiéndose de sus hijos y estos a su vez, saludando a sus compañeros los cuales no habían visto desde las vacaciones. Se escuchaban el ruido de las lechuzas y otros animales mágicos, al tiempo que los niños de primer año admiraban con asombro la Locomotora a vapor de color escarlata: Era el Expreso a Hogwarts.

— ¿Carla? — preguntó una voz femenina detrás de ellos. La mujer aludida volteó para toparse con Marie y Pierre Arlet, mejores amigos de la pareja Jaeger y padres del mejor amigo de su hijo a su vez. Las mujeres no se contuvieron y se abrazaron.

Desde que Carla se había enamorado de Grisha y lo había escogido como su pareja, había aprendido a dejar de lado toda esa arrogancia por ser una veela y apreciar a las personas. Los Arlet fueron las únicas personas del entorno de Jaeger que fueron lo bastante sensatos y amigables para darle una oportunidad de conocerse ahora que convivirían más por su compromiso. Actualmente, Carla era una mujer maravillosa, madre ejemplar y una esposa fiel. La gente a su alrededor la admiraba.

— ¡¿En qué hueco del mundo se han metido está vez?! — preguntó con voz alegre tomándole de las manos. Marie rió.

— Secreto— guiño el ojo mientras que sus esposos se ponían al día de lo que, a magos como ellos, les gustaba a hablar en sus días libres: Quidditch.

— Espero que se trate de algo que ayude a mi querido en sus malos días ¿eh? — la mujer volvió a reír.

— Yo sé que tú te encargarás de eso, Carla— respondió mientras miraba detrás de su amiga. Eren permanecía sentando en su baúl con su micropuff, ajeno a las locas conversaciones de su madre y tía. El grito de Marie Arlet le advirtió que ya había acabado sus minutos de invisibilidad. — Oh, pero sí has crecido un montón desde la vez que te vi, cariño— aduló sin poder evitar pellizcarle sus redondas y sonrojadas mejillas. Eren no pudo soltarse. Sabía que si lo hacía, su madre lo iba a castigar.

— A todo esto…— habló Carla acercándose — ¿El pequeño Armin? — Marie ahogó un grito.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ese niño! Me dijo que buscaría un asiento para leer hasta que tuviera que subir al tren.

— Voy por él— anunció el pequeño, aliviado de encontrar una forma de escapar de las manos peligrosas de su Tía Marie. Sus mejillas estaban tan sonrosadas de tanto manoseo. Corrió con el micropuff en sus brazos.

— ¡Eren! ¡Ven aquí! — gritó su madre más no le hizo caso. Carla se resignó, murmurándose para sí misma. — ¿Cuándo será el día que me hagas caso?

* * *

Mientras tanto, Eren no podía despegar sus ojos de aquel rostro. Sí, ese rostro, que había detenido cualquier movimiento de sus pies ocasionado que chocará con todas las personas que caminaban cerca con premura. En medio del tumulto, el chico había divisado a un niño de su misma edad, solitario y sin que nadie se despidiera de él dándole besos y abrazos.

Para Eren, eso era algo totalmente absurdo. ¡Todos tenían a alguien importante a quién le debían un adiós! Sin embargo, ahí estaba él. Con la mirada más muerta y gélida que había visto en su corta vida. Envestido en una capa negra y un traje del mismo color. Tenía una piel que podía pasar tranquilamente como la de un vampiro. Tan pálida, tan maravillosamente blanca. Como la leche. A Eren le gustó eso. Después estaba su cabello. De corte militar, de textura suave o eso es lo que pudo apreciar el pequeño. Era del color de la noche y de las sombras que tanto le daban miedo a Eren. Hasta eso le admiró. No supo decir cuantos minutos se quedó mirando con su micropuff en sus brazos. Eren esperaba de alguna forma ingenua y torpe conocer más de su persona. Sin embargo, cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, el castaño más se resignaba de qué viniera alguien.

Eren conocía la realidad de su condición. Sabía que era una semi-criatura igual que su madre. También sabía que algún día despertaría algo en el que haría que todo el mundo no pudiera despegar ni por un momento sus ojos. Él era un veela. Una veela muy extraña. Porque pese a que no había despertado "su sangre veela" como decía su padre, el pequeño había manifestado algo increíble.

Él tenía el don de la empatía. Él podía sentir literalmente las emociones de las otras personas y comprenderlas. Antes, cuando era más pequeño le era insoportable estar en reuniones o en multitudes ya que eso lo volvía loco al percibir tantas emociones a la vez. Desde felicidad hasta agonía. Eren podía sentir todo lo que llevarás en tu corazón más no la razón. Eras transparente antes sus ojos. En la actualidad, ya no sucedía eso. Ahora tenía el control y podía escoger a voluntad a quién rebuscar en su interior. Sin embargo, aunque se esforzó en llegar al corazón de aquel chico con mirada vacía no pudo. Simplemente no pudo.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel niño era igual que él. Era diferente o tal vez solo a sus ojos. Sus mejillas obtuvieron un sonrojo lindo. Eren era demasiado inocente para entender la razón de los latidos de su corazón. Tragó saliva. De repente, sucedió algo imprevisto. El micropuff se soltó de sus manos.

* * *

Cuando su prima le anunció que era hora de subir al tren no le hizo caso. Quería por un momento estar solo. Tal vez su cara era demasiado lastimosa porque como nunca, Mikasa había accedido a su petición sin chistar llevando consigo su baúl. Puede que ella también quisiera estar sola. Finalmente, no se hablaba con sus amigos y ella no conocía a nadie que él supiera. Había recibido como cualquier mago, clases en casa y ella era muy callada y cerrada. Al igual que él, pensó.

Se quedó un buen rato mirando a la nada cuando sintió algo pequeño y esponjoso chocar con su pie.

— ¡Ritter! — exclamó un niño. La bola de pelos se encogía en su zapatos, como queriendo algún mimo de él. Levi le mandó la peor de sus miradas asustando al pobre animalito. Eren corrió en su auxilio, tembloroso.

Entonces le miró intensamente. El niño, posiblemente de primer año, llevaba una mata de cabellos castaños irremediablemente desordenados. Brillaban con la luz y desde aquí sintió el cosquilleo de sus dedos por tocarlo. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por correr y los labios rojos de tanto morderlos. O eso es lo que pensó Levi. Nunca antes había visto a un niño tan singular. Ninguno lo había perturbado de esa manera. Aquella criatura que caminaba a su dirección era todo lo opuesto que alguna vez creyó que conocería de él. Este, irradiaba luz, alegría y esperanza. Hacía que alguna forma, Levi albergará cierta paz y que dejará que le doliera el corazón. Más notorio se hizo eso cuando miró sus ojos.

De tonos verdosos, ámbar reflejados con la luz y azulados. Era, entonces, como un mar tranquilo por allí en Venecia. Como el cielo de Finlandia. Como el amanecer de Japón. Levi pasó frenéticamente sus ojos por el rostro de Eren. No quería admitirlo pero había quedado algo atontado con el panorama que le había expuesto. Había hecho que por un momento su corazón se sintiera feliz…

 _Minúsculamente feliz._

— L-lo siento— expresó el moreno cuando estuvo frente de él. Levi no dio respuesta. Su cuerpo se había tensando al instante que los dedos del chico había rozado su pierna al tener que sujetar a su traviesa mascota. — Ritter es algo imperativo. — excuso a la horrible criatura con la mirada baja. Fue ahí cuando el azabache se dio cuenta de algo. Extendió su mano.

— Estás ocasionando lluvia, mocoso. — le informó. Eren cayendo la cuenta de lo que había hecho, cerró los ojos parándolo. — ¿No estás muy grande para causar magia involuntaria? — bufó luego de que vio como el rostro de su compañero obtenía un rojo vivo.

— N-no quise provocarlo…

— De eso se trata.

Eren quiso golpearse por decir algo tan poco inteligente como eso. De nuevo, había dicho lo primero que se le había ocurrido y había quedado como un tonto frente a la persona que había estado mirando con admiración hace un rato. Cerró una de las manos en la que no llevaba a Ritter cogido, maldiciéndose con el pensamiento, no captando que cada acción era vista detalladamente por el azabache.

Levi suspiró. Ese mocoso era muy transparente.

— No te martirices — le dijo haciendo que Eren brincaba un poco de la sorpresa. Levi desvió la mirada. —Tal vez a mí me ha pasado una o dos veces este año.

Era mentira. Los dos sabían que era una total mentira. Sin embargo, Eren agradeció el gesto. Un nuevo sonrojo y una nueva sonrisa se esculpieron en su rostro, perturbando a Levi una vez más. No pudo evitar mirarlo. Eren hizo lo suyo e idiotizados cada uno por los atributos del otro no se dieron cuenta como alguien venia en dirección a ellos.

— ¡Eren! — la magia se esfumó cruelmente, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Armin Arlet, mejor amigo de Eren.

Fue entonces cuando Levi tomó su oportunidad. Muy satisfecho por haber obtenido el nombre del mocoso sin haber tenido que rebajarse a pedírselo, se colocó la máscara con la que siempre se presentaba ante todos y la que se había vuelto su cara. Subiéndose con elegancia nata al tren; ya ahora con la paz que le había regalado aquel castaño de ojos aguamarina.

Eren no lo volvió a ver sino en Hogwarts.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Continuará...

* * *

 **Nota:**

Esta nota es más larga que las conversaciones de Hanji Zoe sobre los titanes. Puedes pasartela si quieres, pero lo que diré son explicaciones de algunos puntos de relevancia en el fic. Si te da igual y quieres pasartela, por favor hazme feliz con un **_review_** para conocer tu opinión, _chére._

Lo primero lo primero. **Lo siento**. Mi primer fic y lo dejé más abandonado que un desierto pero cuando lo publiqué aún tenía ciertas dudas de como avanzaría la historia así que me trunqué. Con esto voy al segundo punto. Borré el segundo capítulo porque no me gustó del todo y por qué al tener un desarrollo inestable en mi cabeza, salió eso: un capítulo inestable. Amo Harry Potter y quería darle un buen provecho a ese universo.

Hablando de eso, en el fic, Eren y Levi están actualmente en el séptimo año (o sexto, no me decido) y en este AU nunca existió Voldemort. Habrá otras cosas que los separarán.

¡Los merodeadores vivirán! -carraspea-

Bueno, cuarto punto. ¡Eren es una veela! Esto se me ocurrió escribiéndolo, sin embargo, es parte esencial del fic y así. Quinto punto. Lo de Levi y Mikasa y su conexión se explicará conforme avance el fic pero adelanto que no habrá RivaMika. NO.

Bien eso es todo. Si alguien está por ahí leyendo, gracias por hacerlo :D

Ahora el glosario.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Crucio:** El Maleficio Cruciatus, es uno de los Tres Maleficios Imperdonables del mundo mágico. Es un maleficio de tortura y causa dolor insoportable a la víctima.

 **Obliviate:** Es un hechizo que se utiliza para borrar algunos o todos los recuerdos de la víctima.

 **Sagrados veintiocho:** Es el directorio de los Sangre Pura. Las veintiocho familias británicas "verdaderamente sangre pura" en la década 1930.

 **Veela:** Son una raza de semi-humanas descendientes de las sirenas en la mitología griega. Aparentan ser muy jóvenes y bellas mujeres. Su danza atrae mágicamente a los hombres.

 **Micropuff:** Son criaturas esféricas y cubiertas de un pelaje suave. No suelen oponerse a que los mimen, ni a que la gente juegue con ellos. Son muy fáciles de cuidar y cuando está contento emite un ronroneo.

 **G.P**


	3. Antes de ser Sly y Gry (Parte2)

**[Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen respectivamente a Hajime Isayama y JK Rowling]**

 **[Disclaimer: Posibles errores ortográficos. Esto es un flashback.** **Los diálogos de Hagrid y McGonagall son totalmente sacados del libro, así como algunos momento entre el transcurso de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts.** **]**

* * *

 **..**

 **Capítulo 2: Cuando nos conocimos (antes de ser Slytherin y Gryffindor) Parte 2**

 **.**

— ¡Hola! Me llamo Hanji Zoe ¿y tú? — le interceptó la voz cantarina de una niña cuando subió al tren, sonriéndole ampliamente. Aunque pasaron 15 segundos, Levi no le respondió. La sonrisa de Hanji titubeo un poco. — estoy buscando o bueno, estamos buscando la rana de un niño llamado _Neville._ ¿La has visto?

Levi le mandó una mirada glacial, frunciendo más el ceño.

— Acabo de entrar estúpida — respondió y con esto, comenzó a caminar.

—¡Oh! Lo lamento, yo… — trato de disculparse, sin embargo, el niño ya se había ido. Hanji bufó. — pero que niño más grosero — expresó mientras hacía puchero y golpeaba el piso con su pie. Cinco segundos después, volvió a sonreír luego de ocurrírsele una idea, y dijo — bueno, igual no me importaría ser su amiga — finalizó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Y así, retomando su rumbo hacía otros compartimientos para continuar preguntando, la pequeña Zoe se acompañó todo el camino tarareando una canción de la familia, muy vieja pero bonita; que la abuela de su bisabuela le había cantado en un pequeña cocina por ahí en Texas y que su madre lo había aprendido de su madre y viceversa. Hanji se enorgullecía del legado familiar así como lo haría con su insignia de su casa puesta finalmente en el pecho. Algo le decía que encajaría perfectamente.

Y ella nunca se equivocaba. Ni siquiera con el niño amargado del cual se esforzaría mucho por llegar a ser su amiga y apoyo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Levi buscaba con impaciencia entre los compartimientos a su prima la cual se hallaba desaparecida con su baúl. Lo que más le molestaba era que la chica tenía todas sus pertenencias consigo, independientemente de eso, ella podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. No la encontró. A cambio de eso, se topó con su amigo Erwin Smith, quién había dado un gran estirón ese año. Lo miró con odio desde su pequeña altura.

— Eres un mierda bien alta, Erwin — comentó luego de acercarse. Smith le sonrió de la forma más altanera que un niño de once años puede hacer. Levi bufó. — ¿Quieres hacerle competencia a Mike o peor aún…al _Troll de la montaña_? Porque la estupidez la tienes — escupió venenoso y algo celoso. No obstante, Erwin ni se inmutó.

— Me temo que tengo que discrepar contigo en ese último punto. Yo soy y seré el más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, no te equivoques — puntualizó haciendo gala de su petulancia. — pero no dejaré pasar el momento y te confesaré que serías buen reemplazo para candidato de mí, Levi. ¿Tengo que recordarte que te las pasas gruñéndole a cualquier ser que se cruce en tu camino? Es una lástima que seas… _compacto._

Ackerman alzó su arma mágica en un movimiento rápido. Le gruñó.

—Tengo varita y sé usarla — Erwin, quién ya tenía la varita desenfundada, inclinó la cabeza siseando.

— Dame lo mejor que tienes.

Empero, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un compartimiento abriéndose, de donde procedía _Farlan Church_ sonriente.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero sí ya llego, Levi! Mikasa pasó a dejar tus cosas hace un rato, Ack— le manifestó ignorante de todo, mientras rodeaba su cuello con un brazo. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta del aire tenso. No pudo evitar preguntar. — ¿Qué estaban haciendo? — achinó los ojos.

—Nada que te importe — respondió secamente el azabache con la varita guardada.

— Levi... —lo miró.

— Te estás ganado un par de golpes si no me sueltas, Farlan. No me importaría ensuciar un poco el pasillo. — amenazó.

Ajeno a eso, Erwin guardaba su varita con lentitud en frente de ellos. Un atisbo de sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Otro día probaría las habilidades de su amigo.

— Bueno. — articuló, con los ojos de sus amigos puestos en él — lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. ¿Qué te parece el bosque prohibido?

— Dalo por hecho — contestó con voz brusca.

— Pues yo no dejaré que esa reunión ocurra — interfirió una voz femenina e infantil. _Petra Ral_ , quien portaba su uniforme de Gryffindor con orgullo, se acercaba a ellos con un rostro de molestia e indignación. Está era su segunda vez en el tren.

— Pensé que habían dejado los juegos hace rato ya. Tienen once años. Maduren de una vez.— regañó poniendo las manos en su cintura. Todo los presentes bajaron la cabeza, a excepción de uno.

— ¿Y a ti quién te llamó? — habló Levi de repente. Todos lo miraron asombrados por el tono despectivo que había usado con ella. Petra retrocedió aturdida. — Ya no eres parte de nuestro grupo, por lo tanto, no tienes derecho a estar aquí y menos a decirnos que hacer. Estás infestada de _sangre sucias y mestizos_. Peor aún, _Gryffindors_. ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con ellos y te llevas a ese asqueroso _león_ contigo? — declaró mientras que el aludido se encogía en su lugar. Para ese momento, Petra tenía en sus ojos, agolpadas, lágrimas de rabia y decepción al tanto que sus uñas ocasionaban heridas en las palmas de sus manos. Levi la continuó mirando con el mismo rostro imperturbable de siempre. No obstante, dentro de él se arrepentía de sus palabras. Se sintió _sucio._ Sintió que de alguna manera había traicionado la confianza de Petra. Petra, la chica con la que alguna vez lo habían juntado para casarse y que después de su padre enterarse en la casa que quedó, había cancelado el contrato con el Señor Ral.

No quiso decirlo pero una cosa de todo eso si era cierta. Él odiaba a los Gryffindors y a la gente _inferior._ Era algo completamente jodido para él ya que de alguna forma su padre le había metido eso en la cabeza y aunque no le importaba demasiado, no podía dejarlos de ver por lo que eran. Seres defectuosos. Subordinados por personas como él; poderosas por llevar la pureza de la sangre.

Pese eso, Levi quiso que Petra lo golpeará. No que le mirará como si fuera un ser abominable aunque algo en sí mismo le dijera que lo era.

Como su padre.

— No te preocupes — Petra habló después de un tiempo con voz trémula — ya entendí con quién estoy tratando. _Con una asquerosa serpiente._ —afirmó con un tono de desdén que jamás imaginó que pudiera salir de sus labios — El Levi que conozco jamás hubiera dicho algo como eso, algo _tan estúpido_ como esto. Espero volver a verlo algún día aunque tengo presente que es algo imposible. No volveré a molestarte más — juró finalmente para irse siendo tomada de la mano de su amigo. Levi los miró irse.

A veces, en momentos como estos, la máscara pesaba con mil demonios.

* * *

— The World […] May think I´m foolish. They can´t see you […] Like I can. Oh… but anyone. Who knows what love is […] Will understand […] — tarareó un poco.

[El mundo puede pensar que soy tonta. Ellos no pueden verte...como yo puedo. Cualquiera que conozca lo que es el amor...entenderá]

Mikasa bajo la cabeza, exhalando apesadumbrada. Estaba en un compartimiento solo ella y sus pertenencias. _Orión_ la miraba con sus ojos filosos, de alguna manera queriendo apoyarla. Pero Orión era solo un búho aunque uno muy inteligente. Mikasa hizo un intento de sonrisa que fracaso inevitablemente. Sus manos arrugaron su falda volviendo a bajar la mirada. Aún podía escuchar las voces de sus padres, de su tía y de su primo.

La puerta de su compartimiento fue abierta estrepitosamente entrando por ella dos niños de su misma edad. Lo descifró porque ninguno llevaba todavía la insignia de una de las cuatro casas.

Mikasa los inspeccionó recelosamente. No tenían nada de especial más que sus ojos. El más alto llevaba unos ojos que no sabría describir con exactitud pero que podría pintarlo fácilmente. Mientras que el de su costado llevaba unos ojos de color cielo muy bellos. El primero llevaba una mata de cabello color castaño al tanto que el más bajito brillaba por sus mechones rubios que caían de forma rectangular a los costados de su cara, terminando un poco más arriba de su mandíbula.

La chica a primera vista pudo jurar ver una niña en vez de un niño. Sin embargo, la forma de su rostro y cuerpo le rebelaron que no. Este fue el primero en hablar.

— Disculpa nuestra intromisión pero te oímos cantar en el pasillo y quisimos decirtelo de forma apropiada — explicó el niño. Aunque lo había dicho cortésmente, Mikasa no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El muchacho carraspeó — bonita canción también. Si bien era triste, me di cuenta igualmente de lo obsoleta que era y de lo _muggle._ — la chica frunció el ceño. — no digo que eso sea malo. — manifestó levantando las manos en modo de defensa. — soy _mestizo_ , nunca rechazaría el linaje de mi padre— esclareció dando por satisfecha a la menor. Agregó — además, Eren está algo celoso de tu voz. Quería venir a decírtelo pero no sabía cómo. Él también canta pero es muy malo — bromeó recibiendo un golpe de su amigo. Eren se sonrojo siendo precedido por Mikasa.

— Cambiará, tonto. Ya lo verás — atacó.

— En tus sueños— continuó divertido.

— ¡Armin!— regañó ofendido.

Un carraspeó los detuvo.

— Entonces… ¿Querías venir a halagarme?— se sintió atrevida, sin embargo, era mejor a que seguir consumida por sus recuerdos. Ellos eran un interacción muy linda. Eren volvió a sonrojarse.

— Eh… bueno sí. Cantas bien. — alabó. La chica por un momento se sintió especial. — no soy tan observador como Armin pero ¿Es cierto que es muggle?

— Si — murmuró tímida.

— Oh — respondió — entonces debes ser hija de muggles — ella negó.

— Soy sangre pura — afirmó sin titubeos causando que Eren y Armin se miraran confundidos.

— Perdona pero nunca había oído de algún sangre pura que le enseñara a sus hijos algo del mundo muggle. De hecho, creo que es algo prohibido cubierto por la ley.

— Eso es cierto — aceptó la niña — pero en mi caso, tuve a los mejores padres del mundo.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?— preguntó Eren sintiendo tranquilidad y complicidad al conocer a alguien como él. La muchacha asintió también cómoda — mi nombre es Eren Jaeger y él es Armin Arlet — los presentó.

— Mikasa Ackerman — contestó después de un rato cuando sus nuevos conocidos ya se habían sentado.

Entonces se dio cuenta que nunca antes había sentido tanta paz y armonía con otras personas. Ellos hacían que encajará perfectamente bien en el rompecabezas. Armin era el pensador. Para su edad, ya cuestionaba cosas que ella las tomaba como naturales. Arlet era de las conversaciones sensatas e inteligentes las cuáles ella solo respondía con monosílabos. Sin embargo, el chico no se cansaba y se complacía con sus cortas respuestas.

Eren era harina de otro costal. Él era bastaba juguetón e imperativo. No pensaba las cosas a profundidad pero tenía un gran apego a la justicia, al deber. Mikasa podía jurar que caería en Gryffindor ya que tenía la valentía, el coraje de alguien de esa casa. Se dio cuenta, que a diferencia de ellos, ella no tenía un proyecto de vida, una razón para seguir.

Eren y Armin luchaban por sí mismos. Uno con su fuerte determinación y otro con su gran mesura pese a su edad.

¿Y Mikasa que era? _¿Qué eres?_ Se preguntó.

— ¿Y cómo es?— le preguntó el castaño luego de contarle sobre su gran colección de ranas de chocolate.

— ¿El qué?— le replicó.

— El sonido — esta vez habló Armin, con los ojos brillosos. — para ser una canción taciturna, debe de tener un sonido triste — imaginó.

— Algo así — Mikasa lo sospesó para luego dirigirse a ellos. — ¿Han escuchado alguna vez el sonido de una cajita musical?

— ¡Yo! — alzó la mano Armin sin poder evitarlo. Eren hizo una cara burlona. _Listillo_ , murmuró — mi padre una vez le regaló a mi madre una cuando eran jóvenes. Ahora no funciona pero logré escucharla.

— En mi antigua casa teníamos un xilófono y otro instrumentos musicales. — relató la azabache — a veces intentábamos recrearla.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso es fabuloso, Mikasa! ¿Por qué alguna vez no nos invitas?— propuso Eren. Más nunca esa respuesta fue contestada ya que fueron cortados por la señora del carrito para alivio de la azabache.

— ¿Quieren algo niños?

Fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que Eren se abalanzará hacía las ranas de chocolate y ante tono pronostico, Armin imitándolo con las grageas de todos los sabores y varitas de regaliz, olvidándose de la inocente pregunta del castaño. Cuando terminaron de asaltar el carrito, le invitaron a Mikasa el 50% de sus compras. Ella agradeció enternecida por el gesto y se prometió, devolverles el favor.

Ella comenzó a tener esperanza.

* * *

Llegaron a la _Estación de Hogsmeade_ promedio de las 6 y media de la tarde. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Por la ventana podía verse visiblemente las montañas y los bosques, cosa que llamó la atención de cierta manera a Armin y a Eren ya que les encantaba la naturaleza.

Comenzaron a bajar y en todos los rostros de los de primer año podía verse cierta inquietud y desazón. Algunos más que otros. Uno de ellos eran Armin Arlet y Eren Jaeger. Mikasa casi ríe en su rostro impertérrito pero no lo hizo. Comprendía el nerviosismo de sus nuevos amigos y sería desagradable de su parte burlarse. Ellos le habían entregado su compañía y apoyo, la ayudaron en el momento más difícil aunque no fueran conscientes de ello. Ella se los agradecía de corazón.

Desde que el tren había aminorado la marcha, en el pequeño y oscuro andén se veían cientos de pies tratando de caminar sin empujarse. Cosa que fue un total fracaso. Mikasa vio como Armin abrazaba sus brazos debido al frío de la noche. Ella simplemente ajustó más su bufanda negra. Mientras, Eren hizo un gesto con las manos.

— Bah. Exagerados —declaró para luego abrazarlos por detrás. Mikasa se sintió descolocada ante su tacto.

Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos. Después se enterarían que aquel hombre semi-gigante con cabellos negros sería nada más ni nada menos que _Hagrid, el guardabosques._

— ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! — exclamó rebosante de alegría contagiando inevitablemente a algunos de allí.

A tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que sería un estrecho sendero. Se hizo el silencio. Eren juró que en el transcurso del camino había escuchado a alguien lloriquear.

— En un segundo, tendrán su primer vistazo de Hogwarts. — exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro. — Justo al doblar la curva — agregó.

Se produjo un "Ohhh" de todos los niños presentes. Armin miraba maravillado el impresionante Castillo quién se le imponía en la punta de una alta montaña. Con ojos brillosos, trató de no perderse nada. Su reacción fue prácticamente tan parecida a cuando le compran un nuevo libro de magia en _Flourish y Blotts_. Eren estaba tan encantado con la infraestructura que no tomó la fantástica oportunidad de molestarlo. En cambio, le sonrió apaciblemente suspirando entre sus blancos dientes.

— ¡No más de cuatro por bote! — gritó el semi-gigante, señalando una flota de botecitos alienados en el agua, al lado de la orilla.

Esperaron su turno y cuando les tocó subirse al bote, a Armin le dieron unas fuertes ganas de vomitar. El niño pecoso a su costado le sonrió comprensivamente, extendiéndole un dulce que sabía sacado de su bolsillo.

— Toma. Me los dio mi mamá por sí sentía ganas de vomitar. Parece que no eres muy amigo de viajar por el mar y yo me siento completamente bien — explicó con la mano aún extendida. El rubio lo miró dudoso — está bien. Están encantados por mamá. Son efectivos — le aseguró. Armin los tomó inseguro. Al instante de ingerirlos se sintió bien.

— Gracias. Tu mamá es muy buena con los encantamientos — le alabó Armin. Mikasa y Eren los miraban desde sus asientos hablar.

— Bueno, mamá es _medimaga_. Ella padecía de viajar mucho por barcos así que me lo dio por si había heredado la intolerancia de ella. ¿Son ricos verdad? — el rubio afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¡Saben a caramelo de limón!— exclamó.

—¿Eso es un dulce muggle verdad? — preguntó Eren curioso.

— ¡Sí!— movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

— ¿Todos ya han subido? — continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo — ¡Venga! ¡Adelante!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago sin ningún obstáculo. Muchos de los niños estaban en silencio admirando el Castillo, sin embargo, Armin había comenzado un nuevo tema de conversación.

— Creo que es _sugestión_ — ilustró Armin dejando en blanco a sus acompañantes. Eren carraspeó, incómodo.

— Armin — le llamó. Él lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules — ten en cuenta que somos simples mortales. Bueno, magos también pero al fin y al cabo niños ¿vale? _Ilumínanos_ , que me siento un tonto cada vez que dices una de tus palabritas…

— Oh...— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al chico totalmente sonrojado. — habló de vuelta carraspeando — les explicaré. — dijo con la voz digna de todo un sabelotodo. — la sugestión es…

No obstante, fue frenado por la voz vigorosa de Hagrid que decía.

— ¡Bajad las cabezas! — exclamó mientras que los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco.

Llegaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una gran abertura en la parte delante del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel que parecía conducir por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

— ¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Este es tu sapo? — preguntó Hagrid mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.

— ¡Trevor! — gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos.

Luego subieron por una pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

— ¿Están todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo? — Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de inmediato cosa que Levi pensó, no iba a suceder tan rápido. Había visto a Eren con Mikasa hace un rato, algo que le hizo preguntar cómo su prima lo había conocido y había podido entablar un relación con él. ¿Acaso el mocoso tiene algún apellido conocido en el mundo mágico?

Levi se encogió de hombros. Eso realmente no importaba. Finalmente, lo que tenía relevancia para él era la casa en donde Eren iría a _parar._

Odió ser enano con todo su corazón y también odió haberse quedado al final porque al baboso de Farlan se le había quedado una pequeña maleta (por no decir bolsa) en el compartimiento. Ahora no veía nada por su culpa. Y mientras que el idiota de su amigo y cejotas estaban más frescos que un hoja escuchando lo que el gigante le decía a una tal _McGonagall_ , él tenía que empinarse, algo que no hizo obviamente.

De repente, la gente comenzó a moverse. Caminaron por un suelo de piedra en rumbo a una habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Levi le complació ver algo asustados a sus amigos a causa de los ruidos. Más a Farlan. Cosa que no sucedió con la chica _loca del tren_ , quién reía de las voces porque según ella le estaban contando chistes.

Levi quiso restregar su fe en la humanidad por la espalda de Erwin. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Su prioridad ahora era acomodarse en el cuartucho con todos los demás, en donde se sintió violado por mil manos.

Joder, se había perdido.

— Te encontré — murmuraron al unísono Farlan y Erwin quienes habían llegado por lados opuestos. Actualmente, estaban alzando las manos para guiar a los demás de la legión.

Su humor no hizo más que aumentar por lo ridículamente altos que se veían al costado de él. Ackerman juró, en ese momento, crear un hechizo para crecer y quedarse así para siempre.

Oyó, entonces, como la tal McGonagall les daba la bienvenida. Asimismo, sobre cómo serían seleccionados a una casa de las cuatro antes de ocupar un puesto en el banquete. También de que tratarán a sus casas como si fueran su familia en Hogwarts.

Tan conmovedor.

Finalmente, sobre el aspecto de los dormitorios y la sala común de las casas.

Luego recitó esto.

"La cuatros casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casa ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de las Casas, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque"

"La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible"

— Volveré cuando tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia— dijo McGonagall — por favor, esperen tranquilos.

Se hizo un silencio cuando la profesora salió de la habitación. Todos inmiscuidos en sus mentes, luchando con sus propios demonios. Levi, con todo aquello, no estaba nervioso. Él sabía perfectamente a qué casa pertenecería. Tal vez, lo que sí le inquietaba, era que Eren entrará a otra casa que no fuera Slytherin.

Si hizo sucedía, sería el principio del final. No habría manera de que le hablara tranquilamente otra vez. Ni que pudiera ver sus ojos a una corta distancia. Ni sus labios. Ni la forma en la que estos se elevaban para formar una sonrisa.

Aunque no pasaba ahora, el simple pensamiento de su rostro ya lo había perturbado. Levi se aferró a la idea de ser compañeros de casa pese a que todo indicará que así no sería.

Porque ese mocoso era el ser más transparente que había visto en su vida. No tenía dobles intenciones y parecía además, amable y emocional.

Esos pensamientos siguieron rondando su cabeza aun cuando todos habían dejado sus cavilaciones para ver a los 20 fantasmas pasar a través de la pared de atrás. Siguieron todavía cuando hubo una pequeña discusión de dos fantasmas siendo los alumnos su público. Tuvo que atender cuando escuchó la voz de la vieja decir:

— Ahora formen una hilera y síganme.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Levi pudo observar las miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, de donde los estudiantes ya se encontraban sentados. En la tarima, en frente de ellos, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores.

La profesora los guió y los hizo detener para formar una fila delante de otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas.

Levi también notó que en vez de techo tenían un cielo estrellado. Él ya había oído sobre eso y sabía la respuesta. Su padre se lo había comentado una vez.

" _Un hechizo_ " fue lo que dijo.

Retomando su mirada abajo, vislumbró un taburete en frente de todos, con un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba asquerosamente sucio. Esperaba no tardarse más de un segundo ahí.

Su padre le había dicho de lo fácil que algunos se pueden quedar minutos como también, un instante con ese sombrero puesto. Esperaba con ansias, que fuera lo segundo. Fue cuando el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde de este, ancha como una boca, comenzó a cantar:

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor_

 _donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _ponen aparte a los dos de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

 _donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _no le temen al trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _Por lo de inteligencia y erudición_

 _siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)_

 _porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Terminada la canción, todo el comedor estalló en aplausos. Finalmente, inclinándose hacía las cuatro mesas, se quedó rígido otra vez.

La profesora McGonagall entró en escena, con un gran rollo de pergamino.

— Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen — explicó, luego gritó — ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Levi pensó instantáneamente en Eren cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó a gritar las casas de todos los niños llamados por la vieja, uno por uno. Sintió como de un momento a otro se le revolvía el estómago. Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Levi cuando escuchó como su prima era seleccionada para _Gryffindor._

¿Y sí Eren era clasificado para Gryffindor? ¿Y sí lo fuera? Después de todo, ¿Por qué tanto encaprichamiento con él? su mente le insinuó. No pudo responder ya que una voz lo llamó, gritando.

— ¡Ackerman, Levi!

Si hubo un momento en la que odió sentirte tan seguro de pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes fue está.

— ¡Slytherin!

Porque supo amargamente que había perdido una oportunidad con un ángel, _antes de siquiera comenzar._

 _.._

 _— ¡Gryffindor!_

 _.._

 _._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Nota:**

Creo que después de tanto tiempo, mi musa me ha deleitado apareciendo. El cap está inspirado en una foto de facebook que llevaba un relato corto sobre una pareja no cannon de HP, la cual es mi primera OTP.

Siempre me imagine que tener amigos a gente como Erwin o Armin influiría bastante en ciertos aspectos de tu vida. Es por eso que en el fic, Armin le ha enseñado algunos hechizos inofensivos a Eren mientras que Erwin le ha enseñado a Levi a pelear xD (obviamente con ayuda del Señor Smith y en parte de Kenny)

La loca del tren es Hanji xD

 **Si te ha gustado, no te olvides de dejarme tu rastro, osea, tu review. Eso ayudaría mucho a mi inspiración y mi desordenada mente. Es mi alimento.**

 **¡Muchas Gracias por leer! :D**

 **G.P**


End file.
